


The Osprey

by Smarieh (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smarieh
Summary: A woman on the run, and a man with a case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 20 chapters and might be mature in later chapters.

I sip the bitter coffee as my eyes follow the mark I have been trailing for a few weeks. He is on the short side, with thinning blond hair and beady brown eyes. Right now he is looking around constantly for the woman he met through an ad in the newspaper. The ad is a trap. He fidgets in his seat and tugs at the already loosened knot of his threadbare tie.

I'm an animagus. I'm also a pick pocket. It's what I have been trained to do since I could walk. The mark is the owner of a small jewelry store.

Seems normal in the day, but at night it turns into a trafficking hub. They trade in anything and everything for the right price. The things I've seen go in makes me sick to my stomach.

It wasn't on purpose. No, I was just passing through this small midwestern town at night. I was walking when I hear a cry. It was so horrible and heart wrenching I had to see what was going on. I followed the continuing cries to a narrow alley way. When my eyes adjusted I saw a small cage packed to the brim with magical animals I haven't seen in my life. At that moment, I was determined to bust this ring.

I wasn't always on the move. Once I had a home and a family until it was burned to the ground by anti-magic radicals. We were all animagi, as it was tradition in our family. I was only eighteen and just out of Ilvermorny. That was six years ago. Sometimes I wake up remembering the smell of thick smoke. On quiet nights I can hear the screams of my family.

The man's nervous eyes dart around one last time before he shakily stands up and stumbles out of the town's only coffee shop. I look out the window and get up when he ducks into an alley close by. As I step out of the warm shop, I shiver as the cold seeps into my bones. I shake my head and focus on the man. I hear a panicked voice as I sneak towards the edge of the alley. I pull up the cloth around my neck so only my eyes are showing.

"Expelliarmus!" I hiss.

The man's wand flies out of his sweaty hand and I expertly catch it.

"I have money. Girls. Boys. Drugs. Priceless valuables. Anything you want." He pleads to me as I step closer to him.

"There is something I want." I tell him in a calm voice.

He gasps, "Anything, I swear."

I press the tip of my wand to his stuttering fast pulse on his neck, "Dissolve the ring, let everyone and everything go. If you do, I won't turn you in. You have until tomorrow at midnight. You have been warned."

I apparate back to my room in the local inn. I go over to the old desk and start writing the information about the small ring. I hear thunder outside and goosebumps race across my skin. This isn't ordinary thunder. It was thunder created by the Thunderbird. I shouldn't be surprised, I've heard that it lives somewhere in Arizona.

I open the window slightly and shift to my animagus form, an osprey. I take flight and within a few minutes in the night sky, I find the great creature. The bird leans it's head to the ground and I get the message. We land on the ground, well, the Thunderbird lands on the ground and I perch on a branch so we see eye to eye.

The Thunderbird, or Frank as it prefers, offers me a safe haven. He says it is a brown leather suitcase that is very spacious. I ask him why should I need a safe haven. He responds that he knows I'm on the run and in danger, all he wants to do is help. Who am I to turn down one of the most powerful magical creatures?

I follow him for days and nights. I arc around the teal Liberty and remember his directions. I land in an alley and shift back to my human form. Out in the midwest, no one cares about how you dress, but in New York, it's different. I step out onto the street and try to ignore the stares of people as I walk by.

I find the nearest cheapest clothing store and when no one is looking, I grab a dress and some other items. I slip out of the store with no one shouting after me and calling me a thief. I walk a couple of streets over and change in a restaurant bathroom.

Feeling slightly better in the new dress, I stride down the crowded sidewalk and once again remembers the address Frank gave me. I stop by a soup kitchen before arriving at the apartment door. Taking a deep breath, I knock.

A woman my age with blonde hair and a bright smile answers the door.

"Yes?" She asks, leaning casually in the doorway of the apartment in a silk pink slip, one of the thin straps hanging off of her shoulder.

I think back to what Frank told me, to ask about a ginger haired man with a leather case-

"Sorry, Honey, you just missed him." The woman replies.

I take an uncertain step back, "How did you know?"

"I have Legilimency. Who is Frank?" She asks, stepping away from the door to let me in.

"A friend that said to come here for a safe place." I respond.

"Oh! How silly of me. I'm Queenie. Nice to meet you." She extends her hand.

"I'm Eleanora. Nice to meet you."

I grasp it firmly before letting it go and my hand dropping to my side.

"What do you mean I just missed him?" I ask her.

"My sister Tina went down to the dock to see him off. He is going back to England on a ship." She informs me.

"Cocoa?" She offers me a butter yellow mug with steam curling from it.

I take it and thank her, "Do you know what the name of the ship is?"

If I hurry, I can shift and follow him-

Queenie gasps, "You're an animagus! What's it like?"

"Get out of my head." I growl at her, taken aback.

She casts her eyes down and mutters a sorry before telling me the name of the ship.

I down the hot cocoa and wipe my mouth on the back of my sleeve. I thank her before leaving the apartment. I duck into another alley close by and shift once again. I groan as I stretch my wings and take off. I repeat the name of the ship in my head as I swoop closer to the sea. It is a cloudy day and plenty of boats docking and leaving the bay. There are so many, but if Frank the thunderbird is offering a place to hide, it's an offer I couldn't pass up.

I squawk in excitement as I finally find the ship I was looking for. I perch on the bow of the ship and stay there for a while, trying to form a plan in my mind. I'm not going to blindly walk up to this man with the spacious case, he could be dangerous. If Frank trusts him, I should too.

I take flight for a few seconds and land on a railing. All of the passengers have gone in, as the stars shine in the night sky. I shiver and shift, quickly walking on shaky legs to the nearest door. I exhale and relax for a moment or two. Now that I am in the ship, how am I going to find this man? Damn Frank for not giving me a name for a face. I take a few steps when I hear a squeak. I brush it off as a rat but stiffen when I feel something nudge my ankle.

I look down and see a mole like creature. Before I can recognize the creature I see a pair of hands snatch the creature. It squeals and squirms in the person's pale hands.

"Little pest, managing to get out once again. Am I going to have to chain you up?" The man talks to the creature.

A niffler. The man reaches behind him and pulls out a wand.

"I'm sorry, this will only hurt a little bit."

I rush out, "Obliterate a fellow wizard? That's low, Mr..."

He puts his wand up, "Scamander. Newt Scamander."

The ginger haired man turns around and reveals a brown leather case. 

I smile, "Mr. Scamander, you are just the man I've been looking for."


	2. Two

As he puts the niffler back in the case, he tenses, "Why would someone be looking for me?"

On my way to New York, Frank told me what happened while he was still in the case, how much trouble the ginger man, Newt, was in with MACUSA. I can understand his suspicions.

"Frank sent me. He told me you had a place to hide." I inform him.

Mr. Scamander looks up at me, his startling green eyes searching got a lie, a bluff. His eyes dart down the long hallway when we hear fast, approaching footsteps. Giggles echo with it.

"Come with me. Hurry." Mr. Scamander urges, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me into another unidentifiable corridor lined with doors.

"Why don't we just apparate?" I whisper to him.

He looks at me in disbelief, "We are on a muggle ship. Plus, I unfortunately have roommates."

He shakes his head and continues to walk down the hallway. I almost run into him when he abruptly stops. Newt plunges a hand into his left coat pocket and pulls out a key.

"Bugger." He swears under his breath when he has to ram the door open with his shoulder.

The door groans as it opens. It is a cramped room, two sets of bunk beds with a small table between them. A small porthole is above it. On the top left bunk a man is snoring loudly.

The only light is from the porthole, dim moonlight casting a circle on the steel floor. He gently lays the case on the bunk opposite of the snoring man.

Newt murmurs, "Repello muggletum."

To muggles, the room would appear to be empty besides the sleeping man. Aided by the glowing tips of both our wands, he sets it on the ground carefully and opens it. As I open my mouth to ask what he is doing, he pulls me towards him. He pulls too much, as we both lose our balance and fall into the case.

I struggle to breathe as Newt is on top of me. My face is pressed into his neck, my nose touching his Adam's apple. He scrambles off of me and helps me to the bench beside the work table. He digs around in a drawer while a stuttering apology rushes from his mouth. His cheeks are red as he hands me two pain pills and a cracked cup that holds water.

"Newt?" I ask to catch his eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm fine really." I tell him.

He ducks his head with a small, awkward smile on his face and I look around at what we fell into. We seem to be in some type of shed. Dried herbs line the upper part of the ribbed metal walls. To my left is a door and a dirty window on the opposite wall.

"Help me feed them." Newt asks, handing me a bucket full of food.

"Feed who?" I ask as I take the bucket and stand up.

"My creatures. I'm writing a manuscript about them, showing the wizarding world that they aren't dangerous. They are misunderstood." Newt explains, his voice gaining excitement as he talks to me.

I stare in wonder at all of the different creatures and habitats. It is truly amazing. We make several rounds with different types of food before we collapse on the steps of the shed.

"So, Mr. Scamander, where am I sleeping tonight?" I ask.

He looks at me and quickly glances away, clearing his throat. 

"Wait, where do you sleep?" I ask him.

He looks down and fiddles with his wand, "I sleep where I can. I don't have a bed down here."

I hum in disapproval and try to think of a solution.

"Do you have a nest? Or straw, something soft?" I suddenly say after a few minutes of silence.

His eyebrows furrow as he looks at me, "Why?"

I exhale shakily, "The reason I'm running, hiding, is because of what I am and what my family was. What we are, the tradition I carry... It killed them."

I gulp a breath and a trembling laugh burns from my throat as I rub my eyes hard to prevent the tears from falling. Mr. Scamander moves closer.

"What exactly are you?" He asks.

I stand on shaky legs and take large steps away from him. I don't turn around as I leap off the ground and shift in mid-air. I circle over the shed and Newt several times before landing and shifting back to my human form. 

"I-I didn't know animagus' were in danger here." Newt chokes out, horrified.

I look at him with pity, "It's already hard being a wizard, try being a shape-shifting wizard. Werewolves are rumored to be in America, but I have never had the chance to meet or see any."

I clear my throat and change the subject, "I can sleep in a nest for a few days. It isn't the most comfortable situation, but I can manage."

I most certainly will. This man is keeping me hidden from the dangerous people out to get me, I'm grateful.

The man grimaces before pulling up another awkward smile, "Yes, I think I have a spare nest somewhere that you can sleep in for the night."

I let him lead the way to an exhibit with a dark empty nest. He carries it to the shed and looks around before trying to fluff it up, similar to fluffing a pillow. He grabs a wool blanket and bundles it up, placing it in the center of the nest. He stands back and looks at his work.

With a curt nod, Newt turns to me, "It's ready. I have to go back up now. Tomorrow I will come down and wake you. I didn't quite catch your name."

I stick out my hand, "Eleanora Blackwood."

He takes it gently and weakly shakes it, "Nice to meet you, Miss Eleanora. Good night."

He scurries up the stairs and I'm alone. I sigh and take off my heavy coat, hat, scarf, socks, and shoes. I fold them neatly beside the nest and shift quietly, curling up on the warm wool blanket and drifting to sleep.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond words at how happy I am that this little story already has 230 reads! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this inspires and motivates me to keep writing.

Before I know it, I feel a sharp poke on my side. I open my eyes to Newt, his face too close to mine. I'm too sleepy to flinch and lean away, so all I do is blink at him a couple of times. He grins at my response and turns to his worktable. I shift and pull my socks and shoes back on, but not my coat and scarf. 

Newt keeps it nice and warm down here. Mr. Scamander himself has placed his blue coat on the bench and has rolled his sleeves up.

"I brought you some breakfast. It isn't much, but I will get some more if you need it. But first the others need food, I was held up at breakfast." Newt says as he hands me two buckets.

He must have filled the buckets while I was still sleeping. It brings a smile to my face as I imagine Mr. Scamander tip toeing in the shed and preparing the food for his wonderful creatures.

As we make our rounds with the animals, which are still hesitant about a new face, my stomach starts to growl.

"What did you bring me for breakfast?" I ask as we wash the buckets out with warm soapy water.

Newt sets the buckets to dry, "A couple of pieces of bread, some fruit, a few pieces of bacon."

I follow him into the shed and sit down beside the nest. He takes out a small white bundle from his coat pocket and hands it to me. I thank him and untie the simple knot of the napkin. As the smell of meat taunts my nose, I realize the last thing I ate was yesterday’s lunch and I drank Queenie’s hot cocoa.

I know I should eat slowly, but I can’t. I hunch over and eat the food quickly, all of the different tastes blending together. I gulp the water from the cup Newt hands me. I keep looking over at him from my tense defensive form. I’m sure he has already ate breakfast, but a part of me is expecting him to try to take my food away from me.

It’s a bad habit, my unnecessary defensiveness over food. It started after the fire. The one that was supposed to kill me. I didn’t have any money, only the clothes on my back and my wand in my pocket. Soup kitchens were few and far between in small, sleepy towns. Whenever I had food, I hoped for other people to not cross me.

In one town, about two months after the fire, another too skinny young woman tried to steal the apple I had nicked from the fresh market in town earlier that day. Her face was still swollen in dark bruises when I left two weeks later. I think I broke her nose. The important thing is that I got the apple back, even if it had a bite taken out of it. Every moment of the first year, back when I was eighteen, I was torn between shifting and staying an osprey for weeks on end or remain human. Whenever I was on the road between towns, I would shift and catch fish. Only when I was a few miles from the next town would I shift back human.

I flex my fingers and crack my knuckles at the memory. There was very little flesh in her face to punch in, I remember how easy it was to yank the collar of her dress and overpower her.

I don’t think Mr. Scamander would take my food. Plus, you don’t bite or punch the hand that feeds you.

Mr. Scamander grinds some herbs and carefully fills half of a small bottle that he corks securely. He rolls his sleeves back down and pulls his coat on.

"I have to go back up because the ship is about to dock." He rushes out, making sure his wand is in his pocket.

"Where are we docking?" I ask him curiously.

He pauses on the middle of the small flight of stairs, "London, some of my papers are in the bank, in my vault at Gringotts. I need them before I continue my work in the field." 

I nod and he leaves the case. I've never been overseas. I remember my mother and aunt would tell me and my siblings stories of their travels, where they went and what they saw. It was my father's side that prided in the tradition of almost every member of the family being an animagus. When I was young, I was told it was choice and that they would love me no matter what I chose, to be an animagus or not, but I knew that they would disapprove if I didn't become one.

I was the youngest of three and watched my brothers, Gregory and William, go through the process with immense pride and joy. Both resulted in land animals. It is uncommon to have an air animal, rare to have a water animal, and certainly unheard of to shift into a magical creature.

I stand up and walk out of the shed to the creatures. I cross the wide open space to the Niffler's den, brimming with gold and jewels.

Hearing my approaching footsteps, it comes to the edge and regards me curiously for a few moments before shoveling the coins near me back deeper.

I laugh, "I'm not here to take anything, I just wanted to say hello."

It squeaks at me and I nod rapidly. It stops shoveling and I slowly bring my hand to the edge. It sniffs the tips of my fingers before scurrying onto my hand and curling up in it.

With a smile on my face, I bring my hand slowly closer to my body and gently sit down against the base of the niffler's home. I stare at the mole-like creature in awe as I recognize its tiny racing heartbeat.

I crook my index finger and brush it over the smooth shiny coat. It curls tighter before relaxing in my hand. I like it here already.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic violence and gore, read with caution.

As the niffler sleeps in my hand, I think about how long I will stay here.  I already like it here, and I know Mr. Scamander will keep me hidden.  A few months should do it before he gets tired and annoyed by me.  From there I will leave.  

I was closer to my aunt than my mother.  Aunt Diana, or D, as she preferred, also shifted to a bird.  Her animagus was a barn owl and it was beautiful.  She taught me everything I know now.  She comforted me when I was molting my baby feathers, she was patient when I was learning how to fly, and she celebrated the time I caught my first fish and made my first nest.

Diana and I were the only ones not to drink the apple cider that night at dinner, which I later figured out was strongly drugged.  

_"We have to get out of here." She coughs._

_I throw back the covers and grab a piece of cloth for her.  She presses it over her nose and mouth, tears streaming down her face from the thick black smoke._

_"What about the rest?" I ask, my heart racing as we make our way to the door of my bedroom._

_It's so hot and I can hear the flames licking and crackling as it consumes everything.  I smell burning flesh and my eyes start to water for a different reason._

_Over the flames and the screams I hear cheering and multiple guns going off.  I cry out as we pass the room that my brothers are in.  There are flames flickering under the door. I grip the base of my wand so hard I vividly remember my white knuckles cast grey by the light of the growing flames surrounding me._

Aguamenti _is on the tip of my tongue, but Diana tugs on my hand, urging me to continue._

_"We have to get out of here before the house collapses on us and the muggles outside kill us.  They are distracted by the fire, so we have to make a run for it to the woods." Diana tells me in a calm voice._

_Her tone and logic makes me focus, the smoke muddling my own mind clearing.  I blink rapidly and follow her down the back stairs.  I cough as I gulp in the cold night air.  Diana puts her arm out in front of me, looking for anyone waiting for us._

_"We go to the woods and keep running.  If anything happens to me, you have to keep going.  Your father, mother, and I protected you and your brothers the best we could.  We loved you very much." Diana declares to me._

_She raises a burned finger to her chapped lips and I nod.  She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the doorway.  We both have our wands out and are doubled over, fearing for our lives.  Gun shots ring in my ears as the homicidal arsonists celebrate the destruction of our house._

_We cross into the fringe of trees still doubled over, but a hopeful smile is on my face as we stop near a bubbling stream in a clearing._

_"We did it." I turn around to Diana._

_I feel my blood turn cold as the full moon illuminates Diana's bloody shirt, two dark patches that grow bigger as she bleeds out.  Her blood streams down her front like oil.  I go down with her on the leaf covered forest ground.  Futility I press down on one of the wounds, my mind horrifically blank of  healing spells.  One bullet tore through her collarbone and the other went through her side._

_Blood dribbles out of the corner of her pale mouth.  Tears blur my vision and I whimper for her.  She smiles up at me and weakly squeezes my hand, her eyes peaceful as they glaze over and her last breath leaving her body.  Steam rises from the bullet holes as Diana goes limp in my arms._

_I lay her on the ground and sit on my legs beside her, hunched over her still warm body, her_ corpse _.  I press my bloody hand against my mouth to muffle my screams and cries.  I register the taste of her blood on my tongue and scramble to the stream.  I plunge my hands in the icy water and scrub furiously.  I choke on sobs as I dip my head to wash out the taste._

 _I can hear the gun shots in the distance as I chant the_ Reducto _spell to dig Diana an unmarked grave.  I levitate her corpse deep into the frozen ground and place her wand over her stomach in clasped hands.  I cover her up and shift into the clear night sky.  The stars look beautiful as I fly over the burned remains of my home.  I let out a mournful cry as I soar through the thick cloud of smoke curling from the ember riddled ground and fly away._

I'm brought back to the present when I feel something lick my chin.  I shake my head slightly and the niffler waddles back to my hand and roots its head at my other hand.  I chuckle pathetically as I resume petting it.  I look around and sniffle.

A few minutes later, Mr. Scamander comes out of the shed, his tense shoulders relaxing as he spots me.

"Come with me to Gringotts," the man adds hastily, "only if you are comfortable with it, the company would be nice."

I hold out my hand and Newt pulls me to my feet.  I place the niffler back in his den and follow Newt through the shed, picking up my coat and scarf before going up the stairs and out of the case.  We seem to be in a bar called The Leaky Cauldron.  Newt closes the case and picks it up, skirting around tables and disappearing behind a door.

I follow him and watch as he taps the tip of his wand on certain bricks in a wall.  He puts his wand up and seconds later the wall parts to reveal a busy, narrow street.  Wizards and witches alike are packed in the main street.  Shops have been crammed together, and at the very end is a towering white building.

Owls fly overhead as we make our way down the street.  Voices shout promoting goods inside shops, children chatter about toys, and I hear toads croak nearby.  I feel a hand slip in mine and see Newt beside me.

"The crowd could separate us," he sputters.

I open my mouth to say something, but he tugs me along and I have to focus on not tripping up the stairs to the bank. He holds the door for me and I step inside.


	5. Five

The first thing I notice is the large glass chandelier that hangs from the high, domed ceiling. I feel my hand slip from Newt’s grip as he approaches one of the tall desks.

“I would like to go to my vault please.” He tells one of the goblins.

The wrinkly, large eared goblin sets his quill down carefully and places his silver-rimmed glasses upon his warty nose.

“Follow me, sir and miss.” The goblin crooks a small thick finger at us and moves surprisingly fast across the marble floor.

His footsteps are muffled by the hum of business being conducted in the grand room as he takes us down a hallway and multiple flights of stairs.  The pristine walls of the main room and hallway changed dramatically to dark brown cave walls with dripping stalactites.  A small rusty goblin cart with two red lanterns waits for us.

"Vault 653 please." Newt requests as we settle into the worn wooden bench of the cart.

I grip the edge of the bench as the cart lurches on rusty wheels.  The cart is moving too fast to register anything except the cave walls and the sound of steady dripping.  At one point I think I see another cart's red lanterns beside us.

Finally we come to a creaky stop in front of the vault 653, Newt's vault.  

"I will be just a moment, stay here." Newt tells me as he steps off of the cart and onto the smooth, slick landing in front of the huge round door.

The door slowly opens and Newt slips in the crack, not wanting to open it all of the way.  I strain my ears to Newt mumbling and shifting things around in his vault before appearing  slightly ruffled.  His eyes are bright as he clutches the papers he needed in the dimly lit cavern and I feel my heart race.  

_That is logical, thinking his eyes look attractive in the low lighting.  It's purely physical attraction and that is perfectly fine.  Newt is very attractive, that is certainly obvious.  But this attraction must stay physical, if it manifests into an emotional attraction, that won't be helping anyone.  Plus, I don't think I can handle that type of rejection.  It doesn't help that I'm still being hunted, I can't put him in danger.  Then again, I already am putting him in danger by hiding in his suitcase._

I push my dilemma down as the goblin escorts us back through the bank hallway and exit through the grand main room.

"Now what?" I ask Newt as we stand at the base of the white stairs of Gringotts.

He looks at the shops around us, "Fancy some ice cream?"

I shrug and Newt takes my hand once again.  I squeeze it once and he squeezes it back, smiling shyly at me as he pushes open the mint green door to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  Instead of little round tables like I expected, it's a bar that takes borders all of the walls. 

I duck under the railroad that has a miniature train carrying bowls of ice cream.  The train cars have the order numbers on them.  Newt sits in the back, setting the case down and I sit beside him.  A long paper menu glides in the cold air and settles between us.

"My favorite is the huckleberry cheesecake." Newt whispers as we lean over the menu.

A chill runs down my spine at how close our faces are.  I can count the dark freckles and see the gold slivers blended in his green eyes.  Time seems to stop until I'm brought back by the train blasting its horn.  I tear my eyes away from his as a blush burns across my cheeks like a wildfire. 

I finally decide on a scoop of the butter beer swirl.  Newt writes down our order and places it on one of the many box cars lumbering in front of us. I look past the candy-striped walls and notice that most of the customers are families with young children.  Golden light streams through the windows and onto the black checker board tile floor.  The cold air of the ice cream parlour smells sweet with a hint of waffles.  They offered several different types of waffle cones.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" I ask him as my eyes spot a young student in robes exit the parlour.

He nods, "I was in Hufflepuff."

"What does Hufflepuff represent of the person?" I question.

He laughs, "Hogwarts houses don't symbolize the person like Ilvermorny does.  The sorting hat bases it's judgment on characteristics. Gryffindor is brave, Slytherin is cunning, Ravenclaw is wise, and Hufflepuff is kind and loyal."

I nod, "I can see how you fit in with the Hufflepuffs.  What are the creatures that represent each house?" 

He turns to me, obviously excited, "Gryffindor is the griffon, Slytherin is the snake, Ravenclaw is the raven, and Hufflepuff is the badger."

I smile, trying to hold back laughter, "A badger?"

He scoffs, "Says the woman who comes from a school with a house after a dignified goblin."

I mock my horror and gasp dramatically.  Houses didn't really matter to me, all I wanted was to get the best experience and education there. 

As I start to retort, the train blows its horn and I see our ice cream is ready.  I snatch my cup from the box car and dip my spoon in the dessert.  As the flavor leaks on my tongue I hold back a moan at how rich and creamy it is. 

"This is the best ice cream I've had!" I exclaim.

I add, "Well not as good as the batch William made the summer of '18.  Man, that sure was something." 

Newt turns to me with a smudge of light blue ice cream on his upper lip, "Who is William?"

The smile on my face vanishes as I turn away from him and scowl at my ice cream, "No one you should be concerned about."

My appetite has turned sour along with my mood.  Lucas would have loved this place.  

"I'm sorry, Eleanora.  We should be going now, we don't want to be late." Newt says, trying to lift my mood.

I follow him to the door, "Why does it matter if we are going to be late?"

He turns to me with a smile holding a secret, "We are boarding a train.  I won't tell you the destination just yet."

He grabs my hand and we apparate out of Diagon Alley.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you for reading, commenting, kudos, and (hopefully bookmarking soon). I've been updating with a new chapter every day. I'm currently working on the seventh chapter and the last chapters, including seven, will be longer. Which means they won't be updating every day. More like every other day. School has me under its thumb in work and as much as I love writing the end of the semester is coming up which means mid terms (yikes). I will include another note in the next chapter. This is all I wanted to say for now. Again thank you so much!
> 
> All my love to my dear readers, 
> 
> S.Hayes

We appear on a train platform.  It isn't too busy for two in the afternoon.  Newt is still holding my hand as we board the train.

"How long will we be on here?" I ask as we pass sleeping compartments.

"Only a night." He promises.

He stands in front of a numbered compartment, glances at his ticket, grins, and opens the door.

Since it is an overnight train, the high backed cushioned bench that takes up the entire left wall of the compartment converts into single beds.  In the right corner is a fold out table top and an overstuffed swivel chair.  Beside the chair is a pocket door that reveals a small sink, mirror, and toilet.

A large window with a curtain rolled at the top lets in natural light, but there are two wall lamps for tonight and a curtain can be pulled over the glass section of the door for privacy.

"I've never been on a train before." I say as I tale the chair in the corner.

"If you're a student at Hogwarts, that is the primary mode to get there, by train I mean." Newt informs me.

"We went by carriages." I say as I raise my feet, an ottoman appearing under it.

As I break out the complimentary salted mixed nuts, Newt clears his throat.

"Don't get too comfortable, we need to check on the creatures in the case." Newt warns me.

I nod and stand up as he opens the case.  I go over and pull the curtains on both windows.  I step into the case and grab the bucket, filling it up with food and leaving the shed.  I know the routine by now.

As we feed the moon calves together, a question pops into my head.

"What will we do about sleeping?" I ask.

Newt throws another handful of food that floats in the air.

"I will make an addition to the shed, a small one that will be bigger on the inside.  Two beds and a small bathroom.  When we arrive to our destination you can help me build it."

I hum with satisfaction at his answer and move onto the Nundu's habitat.  I scatter chunks of raw meat and watch it eat one before going back to the shed to clean out the bucket.  I watch Newt cradle a luminescent baby squid-like creature in his arms, feeding it a bottle.  Its tentacles are draped lovingly over Newt's slender yet strong frame, the soft glow of the creature highlighting the white scars on his exposed arms where his sleeves are rolled up.

He smiles at me and I look away, busying myself with turning the bucket over to dry and scolding myself for staring.

"You can go back up, I will finish up here.  Good job." Newt says.

He paces around the bowtruckle tree as the baby squid nears the end of the milk in the bottle.  I leave the case and enter the compartment.  I rub my eyes when I think I see a figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom.  I rip back the curtain on the big window to find no one there.  My heart is racing still as Newt comes out of the case fifteen minutes later.

He takes one look at my tense posture, "Are you alright, Eleanora?"

I nod rapidly, "Never better.  I'm in the mood for a drink and some salty food, let's go to the bar car."

I'm itching to get out of the compartment as I walk quickly into the narrow hallway.  I felt like walking the length of the train and never going back into that room.  

The sliding french door to the bar car has the words, 'Frank's Diner'.  The bar car is packed with passengers and staff alike.  Waiters are snapping at kitchen staff to hurry on orders.  The bartenders resort to magic to help keep the drinks flowing.  It's the dinner rush and my stomach is growling like a mad man.

Newt and I look at each other and wordlessly go back the way we came.  I sit rigid in the chair, my hands clasped in my lap as I listen to the steady ticking of the little clock on the table top beside me.  I know Newt keeps looking at me.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I announce, standing up suddenly.

I stall at the door, "Order some food, I should be back by the time it gets here.  Make sure to get some alcohol, it's for my nerves."

I slip out of the door and instead of heading left to the bar, I go right to the small platform that is popular for smoking.  The wind whips my hair around my face and I don't have anything to fasten it back with.  As much as I would love to fly in the night right now, I won't.  I feel as though the people hunting me are getting close.

A chill runs down my spine at the thought that the anti magic radicals are international.  The sad part is that they probably are and have done much worse than burn down a home.  I stay outside for a few more minutes before taking my time walking back to the compartment.

I feel the train hum around me as we go through a tunnel.  The lights go out and I'm pushed against a wall, the cool edge of a knife pressed against my throat.  I can feel their heavy weight against me and for a second I can't breathe.  The lights flicker back on and I'm alone.  I clutch the base of my throat where the ghost of the press of the knife burns.

I slam the door on the compartment shut and lock it.  I yank the curtain down so no one can look in. 

Newt steps away from the table of food.  It smells delicious.  He sees my hand at my throat, pale skin, my nervous eyes, and shaking frame.  

"What happened." He asks as he sits me down with a shot of fire whiskey.

"The lights went out when the train went through the tunnel, I felt someone press a knife to my throat.  When the lights came back on whoever it was fled." I manage to choke out.

Newt raises an arm for a few seconds and I scoot closer, his arm around my shoulders a comfort.  He smells like hay and pine.  

"They found you again." He tells me.

I sigh, "They never lost me.  Let's dig in to this food, I'm starving."

I lean over and grab a bowl of fettuccine alfredo.  Newt hands me a glass of water but I push it away and grab another shot of fire whiskey.  Newt and I stay like that, me tucked into his side.  After the dishes are set out in the hallway, we don't pull the beds out, Newt grabs a few pillows and blankets for us.  I curl back into his side and fall asleep before I know what hit me.


	7. Seven

The train blaring the horn wakes me up.  For a moment, I look at the sleeping man beside me and feel peaceful.  Until I remember last night.  My fingers brush against the place where the man pressed the knife at and I shudder.

Newt groans and stretches.  He yawns and opens the case.

"I'll bring you back some breakfast." I offer as he has one leg in the case.

"That would be great.  Bring it down here please." He rasps, clearing his throat and closing the lid of the case behind him.

I'm glad he did as a blush rises to my cheeks and I shudder.  His deep, rough, morning voice sent a wave of heat rolling deliciously through me.  I shake my head and make my way to the bar car.

I grab two plates, put them on a wooden tray covered in midnight blue cloth, and pile each plate high as I slowly walk the buffet line.  My eyes search the room for anyone looking out of the ordinary, like a threat, as I balance the food and coffee back to the compartment.

I lock the door behind me and make sure the curtain is in place as I open the lid after I set the breakfast tray down.  I levitate the tray as I step down the steep stairs and set the tray beside the nest I slept in the first night.

Noticing that Newt isn't in the shed, I walk out and call for him.

"Right here!" He calls back, crouched by the Erumpent and scratching her stomach.

"Breakfast is in the shed." I remind him softly.

"Be there in a minute, love." He says in an equally soft voice.

The hands that were furiously scratching the Erumpent falter, "I didn't mean to- it slipped and I'm so-"

"It's fine, Newt.  Come eat breakfast before it gets cold."

With that I walk back to the shed, my hands trembling at how happy the endearment made me.  _Oh no, it's happening.  The much present physical attraction is transforming into an emotional attraction._ I sit on the small work bench heavily and chew my food mechanically with my mind in a whirlpool.

Newt walks in and leans over my seated form, obviously comfortable sharing personal space now.  I shouldn't have cuddled with him last night.  I'm leading him on, but we are both falling into this dangerous yet exciting and addicting chaos of soft smiles and longing glances.

"This looks great, thank you for getting us breakfast, Eleanora." Newt praises me as he leans against the worktable beside me casually.

I blurt out, "You can call me Nora."

My mind is scolding my heart.  Stupid, stupid girl.  Letting him call you by a nickname isn't going to help.  My heart smiles smugly, loving every minute of it.

"Nora.  I like it." He responds and takes a long sip of his coffee.

It sounds so smooth rolling of his tongue. Of course he likes it.  Mentally I throw my hands in the air in defeat.  My mind isn't giving up just yet, and neither is my heart.

"Will you tell me now where we are headed?" I moan dramatically.

His freckled nose scrunches up and he sighs as dramatically as I am acting, "I guess so.  We are going to rural France, south of Paris."

"What brings us to France?" I ask.

Great, now I'm referring to the two of us, like we are a couple.  I'm in deeper than I thought and I've only known this man for a couple of days.

He sets down his empty coffee mug on the tray, "There is a dragon reserve.  They have all five original dragon breeds and I need to include them in my work if I want to get my book off the ground."

"Dragons." I drawl out the word, digesting the information.

His smile clears, "What's wrong?"

My eyes snap to his, "Nothing! It's just new information.  I thought you had all of your work complied and completed."

He shakes his head with a snort, "No, I've only been in the field for a year.  But I'm almost complete."

I wipe my mouth with the edge of the blue cloth, "Are you done with your food?"

He nods and pops the last piece of strawberry into his mouth.  I take the tray up the stairs and set it outside of the compartment for one of the staff to pick it up and take it to the kitchen.

When I come back in the compartment Newt is sitting in the chair with the case closed and his coat on.

"Won't be long before we arrive to the station." He tells me, his gaze trained on the rolling hills gliding by outside of the window.

It is cloudy today. Rain coming later in the day and bringing cold air from what I heard earlier in the bar car. With a final blast from the train, we stop in the station.  I follow Newt off the train, eager to leave.

"Are we finally doing it my way now?" I exasperate as we stand in an alley.

He rolls his eyes and offers his arm to me.  I take it and we aparate in a forrest.  I can hear shouts behind tall, thick gates.  They must be at least 50 feet tall with magical barriers pulsing faintly to keep the dragons in and the muggles out.

A sentry spots us and the gates slowly crank open.

"Be careful in here, it's dangerous." Newt says as we walk through the gates.

I see a dragon breathe fire and men scramble out of the way, "Okay.  You too."

I feel Newt lightly place his hand on the small of my lower back, guiding me to the stone towers. Connecting the towers is a three story manor, black in some places from fire. A woman stands at the entrance.

She is a few inches shorter than me with her hands on her hips and a sparkle in her dark blue eyes. A long, thin burn mark curls over her jawline and ends under her ear.

"Welcome Mr. Scamander! You didn't tell me you got married?" The woman greets us with a tight hug, she smells like the river and smoke.

"I'm not, Mrs. Mars." Newt stammers.

She grins back at him and loops her arm through his, pulling his hand from my back to show him where we are staying in the small castle. I follow her mess of auburn hair up a flight of stairs and almost miss the small door the two went in. The only thing in what is basically a broom closet is a beige tent.

Of course it's bigger on the inside. Covered in a dozen rugs messily laid on top of each other to cover the wood floor, there is a wood stove in the center of the tent. The queen bed is pushed in the corner, a sofa and plush floor pillows are in another corner near the entrance of the tent, and the kitchen takes up most or the other side. Lanterns jut out from the support pole in the middle of the tent next to the woodstove.

Mrs. Mars tells us there is running water and a bathroom. She adds before she leaves that the kitchen is fully stocked but we can come to the dining hall when we are up to it. With a flash of hair she leaves the room.

I whistle low, "Sure is...cozy."

Newt turns to me, "We won't be staying for long. A month at the least, a month and a half at the most."

Newt checks the clock beside the bed, "It's past lunch time in the dining hall.  Let's see what the kitchen has to offer."

I go over the the "kitchen".  It has a small sink, a black ice box, and a single large cabinet that had only dry food in it.  I get out a box of spaghetti noodles and find butter in the ice box.  Newt starts the wood stove and I place the pot of water on top of it.  As it boils Newt goes back into the case to tend to his creatures.  Using magic I separate the boiled noodles from the water and they land on two tin plates.  Forks land beside the buttered and seasoned noodles and I take both plates down into the case.  Lunch is ready.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I promise next chapter things will heat up (pun because they are surrounded by dragons). Next chapter will be up in a few days I promise. Not tomorrow, but Thursday at the latest.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> S.Hayes


	8. Eight

After lunch, Newt washes the dishes and I visit the niffler. He calls for me from the outside of the case. I put the niffler up and leave the case.

"Yes, Newt?" I ask as he shuffles through pieces of parchment spread out on the bed.

"We are going to see the dragons. Mrs. Mars is taking us on a grand tour of the grounds." Newt shakes his head and picks up a small brown notebook and pen.

"When?" I ask, grabbing my coat and scarf from the sofa.

"Now." He says, eyes bright with curiosity and excitement.

I love seeing him like this. _Whoa, love? Really, Nora?_ God, _you are pathetic._ I follow him out of the tent and room. We go down the stairs and pass the main doors to the other end of the hall and down another flight of stairs.

Our footsteps echo down the cold hallway lit by torches every few feet, our shadows flickering in the warm light. I hear talking as we pass a door and enter the door across from it. Long metal rows full of various weapons and armor gleam in the fire light. A few dirt-covered men and women are shucking off their armor and setting it on the table. House elves collect them in a bucket and go through an elf-sized door to clean them.

At the end of the two rows, I see the mass of curly auburn hair waving her hands in the air, her back turned to us. I barely see the glinting armor under her hair as it reaches her mid back.

She spins around, "You're here! Took you lovebirds long enough."

I scowl and blush, matching Newt's expression as she gestures to the side and continues her speech, "Whenever a dragon is going to breathe fire, it will rear its head back. In those precious seconds you will use that time to run like hell since apparation is not allowed here. It messes with the barriers we keep up all of the time. Don't ask me the science behind it because I don't know and there won't be anyone here who does. When a dragon breathes fire, the length it will go depends on the type of dragon. For example, the Hungarian Horntail's range when breathing fire is fifty feet. So you better pray to whatever god in the sky that you get out of that range. Are we clear? Someone tell me the four rules."

A bushy-bearded man beside me calls out, "Rule one, always have on armor."

Mrs. Mars nods and someone else pipes up, "Make sure there are three other people with you."

"Why is that?" She quizzes.

The same person answers, "If you get burned or hurt, one person can run ahead to tell the infirmary and the other two can carry you back."

A woman says, "Don't get near the cage unless you have permission."

"Who do you need permission from?" Mrs. Mars asks.

"You or Henry." The woman replies.

"Last rule Mr. Scamander." Mrs. Mars turns to him.

"Don't try to set the dragon free to fly for experiments." Newt admits sheepishly.

With a wolfish grin and hard stare, she turns back to the group, "Why should we never do that?"

"It would endanger both muggles and wizards, causing destruction and time wasted to get them back in." The group chorus'.

Clapping her hands, Mrs. Mars leads the way from the armory by an upward slope that deposits us beside one of the towers.

"Henry will take the rest of you. Mr. Scamander and..." She trails off and gestures to me.

The others shuffle towards the bearded man who answered the first rule.

I offer my hand, "Miss Blackwood."

She takes it in her warm and calloused hand firmly, "Miss Blackwood and Mr. Scamander, if you would follow me to the first dragon."

We walk across the amber colored pine needles that thickly blanket the ground, effectively muffling our footsteps.

She turns to me as we walk, "All of our enclosures have seven highly skilled wizards trained for this type of work that are rotated around the clock. The France Dragon Reserve is proud to be the second largest dragon reserve, following the Romanian Dragon Reserve which has all ten types of dragons. We have seven, including the largest, which is the Ukranian Ironbelly, and the smallest, the Peruvian Vipertooth. Our first stop is the latter of the two."

We step up on a stone landing that stretches in a circle that is about two miles wide and I look down between the thick, iron, magic pulsing bars.  Right now the Vipertooth female is curled up on a heated stone slab of dark rock.  On this partly cloudy day, the dragon's smooth, copper scales are a dull shine.  There are bones of animals scattered around the slab as it sleeps peacefully.

"Does she have a name?" I whisper.

"She does.  Isabella."  Mrs. Mars fondly whispers back.

Newt leans over, his breath tickling my neck, "When I was here last she had just hatched."

I nod, still watching the sleeping creature.

"Let's move onto the next dragons.  I know they will be up from their naps."

We walk half a mile deeper into the woods to get to the next enclosure.

"Wonderful!" Newt exclaims as he fumbles to take out his notebook and pen as we look down.

A pair of Antipodean Opaleye dragons watch their four young attempt to fly.  They all manage a few feet before landing in the soft nest.  I smile as one young dragon beats its wings hard enough to fly over and land on one of its parents backs.

"The larger one is the father."  Newt mumbles as he furiously write down his observations.

"Can we get closer?" Newt asks.

Mrs. Mars shoots him a look but complies.  She flicks her wand and we float down the stone edge between the bars and land silently on the ground.

"When approaching or being approached by a family of dragons, the first thing you do is bow very low and maintain eye contact like with a hippogriff."  Mrs. Mars instructs me as we watch Newt tread slowly towards the nest.

"He was there when the pair hatched, so they will recognize him.  We have to stay back though." Mrs. Mars adds.

Slowly, Newt sheds his coat and ruffles his hair.  As he is a few feet from the edge of the huge nest that is almost as tall as him, he rolls his sleeves up.

I can barely hear him talking to the creatures in a low voice.  I can't make out his words as the dragons divert their attention from their young.

I clutch Mrs. Mars hand as the female ducks her head to his level and bares her teeth.  It takes me a few seconds to realize she is trying to smile at him.  He bows at the waist and when he raises back up, he holds out a hand.  I exhale as the dragon nuzzles her snout into his hand and huffs.

Newt turns back and has the brightest smile on his face.  I smile back and he holds out his other hand to me.  My eyebrows shoot up and I shift my weight. Mrs. Mars lets go of my hand and gestures to go to him. I'm sure the dragon family can all hear my pounding heart beat as I settle by Newt's side.

"Don't forget to maintain eye contact. You have to bow to the female and then the male." Newt reminds me softly.

"What about the babies? Do I bow to them?" I ask as I start to bow, never taking my eyes off of the mother dragon.

He chuckles softly, "Only if you want to."

"How does Mrs. Mars feel about animagi?" I ask as the dragon bows her head to me.

"She is okay with them. What are you planning Nora?" He asks as I turn and bow to the other dragon.

As the other dragon bows back I say, "Maybe I could teach the babies how to fly."

I tilt my head in the direction of the babies, who are looking at us curiously, "Can I pet them?"

Newt responds, "Let me go first.  They know me better."

He slowly walks to the dip in the nest where I can see and bows his head to the nearest baby dragon.  It nods back and runs toward him.  It tackles him out of the nest and I make a noise as I see the baby dragon on top of Newt.

Newt starts laughing and wraps his arms to brush his fingers over its spine.  I walk over to the nest and bow my head to the smallest one, the runt.  It looks hesitantly up at its mother and she nods.  It clucks like a chicken and I brace myself for impact.

My breath is knocked out of me as I lay on the pine covered grass.  I feel a bone or stick dig into my back as the baby dragon squirms on top of me, its leathery wings moving and its claws accidentally digging into my shoulders.

My hands leave its warm body and I sit up, the small dragon draped over my legs.  It sighs and settles, I can already feel my legs losing the blood flow from the weight on them, but I don't care as I marvel at the creature under my hands.

I pull my legs out and shift to my animagi form.  I cluck at the small confused dragon and it clucks back in recognition. I stretch my wings and it copies my movements, all the way up until its time to take off. I crow as it flies with me, the five feet up into the nest. I perch on the edge and the others crowd toward me to be taught.

Soon all of the babies have the basics down. I shift back and realize it's dusk and that we should be getting back to the castle.  I bow with Newt one last time to the family and we walk back together arm in arm.  The blue pulsing dome above us helps us see for now. 

"That was amazing!" I gush and proceed to ramble all the way back to the castle.  

Newt has this silly smile as he listens to me, my arm tightening around his as my excitement gets the best of me.  As I slow down, my stomach starts to growl incessantly. 

"It's dinner time at the dining hall.  Would you like to go down there tonight?" Newt asks as we enter the castle.

The smell of meat has made my decision and I nod rapidly.

"Grab us a table.  I need to check on the others, it has probably been too long." Newt starts up the stairs two at a time.

"Newt?" I call to him.

He stops and looks down at me, "Thank you for today."

A blush colors his cheeks and he manages a smile before going up the stairs again.  I grin as I practically skip down to dinner.  Today was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news guys! I have decided to extend this story beyond ten chapters! I'm thinking fifteen or at the most twenty. Sorry for the late update, keep reading, bookmarking, kudos, commenting and being yourself! 
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> S.Hayes


	9. Nine

As I leave the flight of stairs leading to the basement, I realize I don't know where exactly the dining hall is. I hear footsteps rushing down the hallway and turn around to Mrs. Mars.

"Can you show me to the dining hall?" I ask her.

She nods and leads the way to a set of double doors similar to the main entrance, just a lot smaller. She leaves me standing in the doorway with a pat on my shoulder and walks past the dining hall. The dining hall has a low ceiling but makes up by being long and far instead. Rectangular tables are scattered around the room and on the sides are smaller tables set for two. I pick one near the middle and on the edge of the dining hall and wait for Newt.

As my stomach begins to be unbearable from hunger pains, Newt shows up and scans the room. He perks as he sees me and sits down.

"Have you had dinner yet?" He asks as a few people come to our table.

  
My response gets swallowed by greetings of recognition and reminiscing on old times. Between conversations, Newt would glance at me and send me a reassuring smile. I feel light headed, and not from the smiles of Newt.

I can remember the last time I felt this feeling before, of not eating in long periods of time. I shiver as I'm back in America, constantly on edge of being hunted and having to fend for myself. Nowhere to go or-

"Looks like this lass needs some fire whiskey." Someone slaps me hard on the back and I flinch.

"Clara, could you bring us two plates of food? We've had a taxing day." Newt quietly asks a young girl in braids.

She nods and hurries away. I keep my gaze on the wood table I'm sitting at.

"Been rolling around in bed all day, hmm?" The man, Henry, teases.

"Um, n-no actually-" Newt stammers.

The people around him laugh and Henry jeers, "I'm just teasing, boy. Lighten up."

I swallow and my eyes dart around the room for the girls with braids, hoping she will be back soon. I take a trembling breath in as Newt is still catching up with what seems to be an endless amount of people. I stand up as the little girl brings the plates. I snatch mine and stumble out of the dining hall.

My head is spinning as I stand at the base of the basement stairs. I lift a foot up and almost drop the plate. I feel an arm snake around my waist and help me all the way up to the room.

I collapse on the sofa and slouch. Newt crouches in front of me with a plate and a fork. Slowly, Newt feeds me and I finish the whole plate. I'm still curled up on the couch.

"You will need to rest tomorrow." Newt says as he turns down the bedding.

He flicks his wand and the wood stove starts to crackle softly. The lanterns make his hair shine and my muddled state of mind declares that I like it like that. He walks back over to me on the sofa and unlaces my boots, constantly looking at me for a negative reaction. He gets my coat and gently unwinds my scarf from around my neck, a hand shakily smoothing out my hair. My eyelids flutter at the contact and I hear his breath hitch.

He slings my arm over his shoulders and supports me by the waist, walking me over to the bed and sitting me down on one side before lifting my legs and tucking me in.

"I'll take the sofa." Newt mutters as the lanterns dim around us.

"Stay." I slur.

His turned form tenses and freezes for a few seconds before resuming his path towards the sofa. My heart breaks a little at the rejection and my mind vows to distance myself from him for fear of unreciprocated feelings. I fall asleep listening to rain on the window outside of the tent and the crackling of the woodstove.

I wake up to the booming thunder that shudders the lantern glowing above the bed.  I slowly sit up in the bed and look around the tent.  Newt is gone.  I spot a note on the bedside table.

' _Went to see the rest of the dragons.  Will be back later. - Newt'_

I sigh and throw the covers back.  I pour myself a small cup of coffee from the french press and stand by the woodstove.  I leave the empty mug by the woodstove and open the case.  As I descend the stairs into the shed, my mind goes to last night.  I was impulsive, and I should have never said that.  But it is good in a way, Newt doesn't like me back.  Since it is unrequited, it will be easier for the emotional and physical attraction to fade.  Hopefully it will be quick.

I fill up the two metal buckets and make my rounds.  They all greet me eagerly and are curious as they smell the dragons from yesterday.  The niffler settles on my shoulder as I spend some time at the graphorns.  The moonclaves squeak and surround me for the floating food which they pluck out of the air.

The Erumpent stomps around and rolls over for the mandatory belly rub.  The niffler hops from my shoulder and communicates with the Erumpent as my nails scratch her grey belly.  Soon I start telling them about my feelings.

"He's just so kind and sweet and amazing and god, so very attractive.  At first it was physical, which I was completely fine with, but then it manifested into emotional."  I'm leaning my back against the Erumpent's belly with the Niffler in my lap, my ankles crossed.

"God, and last night was a complete disaster!  I was half out of my mind and I asked him to join me in bed, very innocently.  He turned me down of course."  I sigh as the Erumpent grumbles in agreement.

"Men, I'm clueless when it comes to them."  I say with great pity. 

The niffler perks up and scurries away, "Where are you going?"

"What are you doing out of your little den?" I hear Newt ask somewhere.

The only thing that comes to mind is to hide, so I jump over on the other side of the Erumpent and flaten myself on the dusty ground.  I hear footsteps come closer and settle on the other side where I was a few seconds ago.  I hear Newt scratching her belly and her tail thumps the ground.

"I fear I have made one of the biggest mistakes last night."  Newt confesses quietly.

He is going to find me, I know he is.  He told me Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. 

"The only woman whom I have developed feelings for and I pushed her away.  I blew my chances and I have no idea how to correct my mistake."  Newt adds as he stands up.

I pray to every god and goddess up there to keep me hidden.  Newt walks away slowly and I hear the door of the shed open and close.  I exhale and sit up, covered in dust.  I kick the ground and clench my fists. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

I stomp to the three steps that lead to the shed. Well, I know what I need to do today. Make the addition on the shed. What side does Newt want it on? If I put it on the side he doesn't want it on, it is his fault for not being specific. Taking my wand out I laugh, _I can't do this on my own!_ It takes atleast two people to erect a structure by magical means.  I need Newt to help me with this.

I groan and shove my wand back in my pocket. Damn him for not being here when he needs to be. I climb the stairs out of the case and pull on my coat and scarf. I need to get some more clothes. I walk out of the tent room and retrace my steps down to the armory. Sure enough Mrs. Mars is there taking her armor off.

"Need anything Miss Blackwood?" She asks as I walk to her.

I nod, "Two things actually. First, do you know where Newt is? Second, where can I find a clothing store?"

"Newt is with the Hungarian Horntail today. As for a clothing store, you would have to go into town, which is ten miles north of here. I can get someone who is going in to town to take you." She answers.

"Is someone going today?" I ask.

She nods and bends two fingers to follow her. We stop at the entrance of the grounds, except this time a car is waiting in front of the gates. There are already two people as I slide in the back. Rain bounces off of the magical dome. She tells the driver my name and where I want to go. The driver nods, Mrs. Mars makes a hand motion to the guards, and the gate slowly creaks open. Off we go down the worn gravel path.

I realize I didn't bring any money with me. I ask the passenger about money.

"Mr. Scamander gave us money in case you wanted to go out today." The man replies.

I don't respond and look out the window as the trees pass us in a wet blur, the steady rythm of the windshield wipers lulling me into a trance along with the rain beating down on the hood. Before I know it the scenery has changed from forest to urban and we go down the small main street.

The driver parks on the side of main street and the man and I both get out. The man, Rian, leads me to the nearest clothing outlet. He shadows me as I wander around selecting only a few items I need like a pair of pajamas and new stockings among other items.  I quickly check out and run to the car to get out of the rain.

I stay in the car as Rian makes another stop to a supplies shop.  The driver doesn't say anything as we wait.  Rian comes out and opens the door to the car when a shot rings out.  Rian falls dead to the ground and the air leaves my lungs as the driver steps on it.  I crane my neck and watch the man with the gun staring at me preadatorily.

We speed out of town when the driver finally speaks, "Did you see who shot him?"

"Yes."

I don't tell him I saw the band on the man's arm that identifies him as an anti magic radical.


	10. Ten

The driver doesn't even bother using the brake as he tries to get away from the shooter as fast as possible.  As we are on the narrow road back to the reserve, we hear another motor.  It's the man, squinting in the rain on a motorcycle.

The driver turns to me in the passenger, "If I don't make it-"

I duck as I see the shooter come up on the driver's side and shoot the tire out, causing the car to lose control.  The driver tries his hardest to control the vehicle.  I brace for impact as we careen into a steep, muddy, rock ridden ditch.

My consciousness slips in and out as I hear the motorcycle turn off.  I can feel blood gushing from a gash on my head.  I close my eyes and go limp as I hear the labored breathing of the shooter.  The driver moans in pain and the man shoots him.  By some mercy, he leaves me alone and I drift unconscious as the motor fades below the rain pounding.

Smoke invades my lungs and I struggle awake.  I cry out as I can't get the window to break.  The motor has caught on fire and I know that if I don't get out fast enough I will die a painful death.  I take a smokey breath and cough, trying to focus.  I whimper as I move my legs, seeing them all scratched up from the glass of the windshield. 

I grit my teeth and kick the glass out.  As much as I want to scramble out, I know that there might be radicals watching, just like at the house six years ago.  I grip my wand in anger as I stick my head out and scope the landscape.  The rain is hasher accompanied by wind that drags it's cold claws into my clothed skin.  

It is dusk now.  I can't shift, I'm hurt.  If I tried to shift I could kill myself trying.  My brain is too hyped on adrenaline to picture the gates, so I start walking.  I have stopped shivering a while ago, which is a sign of severe hypothermia.   I keep my head down and my hands shoved under my armpits to keep them warm.  I think my ankle is sprained.  I know I am only making it worse.

I walk the three miles in the dark to the reserve.  As I see the dome, I feel overwhelmingly light headed.  I know I'm seconds away from passing out.  I slide down the base of a tree into the mud and use the rest of my strength to lift my wand in my numb hand to cast the _Periculum_ charm.  I hope someone sees it.

I hear shouts and close my eyes, thanking my lucky stars about all of the fortune I've had today.  

I groan as I feel my body being levitated back to the reserve.  

"Is that Nora? Let me see her!" I hear Newt's voice somewhere.

I gurgle on something, blood probably, trying to tell Newt that I'm okay.  I try to open my eyes but as hard as I try they won't open.  

I attempt to move my lips and manage to rasp, "New-"

I think he took one of my hands as the temperature changes and is much warmer.  I think we are in the castle now.

I strive to squeeze Newt's hand in reassurance, but my mind decides it is time to sleep.

(Several days later)

After a few minutes of failing, I finally get my eyelids open.  There is so much sleep crust around them it wasn't easy to get them open.  At first I forget where I am, who I am with.  I recognize the lantern above the bed and the messy hair rest on the arm of the man that took me in.  His limp hand is in mine as his mouth is parted in rest.  I make some type of noise in the back of my parched throat that alerts him and he wakes up.

"Oh thank Merlin." He blurts, his hand tightening around mine.

I take my other hand and lift it to my hairline where a bandage is at.  Everything comes back to me and I start to breath heavily.

"Nora, look at me.  You are okay and safe here.  Stay with me Nora.   Hey, look at me."  Newt cups one side of my face and my panicked eyes find his calm ones and quickly imitate his, my heart beat returning to normal.

"Mrs. Mars wants to speak to you about what happened.  They found the truck and Rian in town."  Newt starts off with.

"How long have I been asleep?" I whisper, my voice rough from disuse. 

"About six days."  Newt replies.

He tries to lighten the mood, "The babies you taught to fly are soaring around the enclosure, it is truly amazing."

Mrs. Mars barges in the tent, "I need to know what happened right now."

Newt stands up beside me, moving slightly in front of me, "Please, Mrs. Mars, she has just woken up-"

I lay my hand on Newt's exposed forearm, "I'm fine Newt.  Mrs. Mars, have a seat.  I will be glad to answer any questions."

She huffs and takes her place on the edge of the bed, "What happened in town?"

"We were coming out of the store, Rian and I.  We were getting in the car when Rian was killed." I tell her.

"Who killed him?" She asks.

"The same man who killed the driver when he shot the car's tire out.  He, for some reason I will never know, left me alone."  I trail off in thought.

"Who, Miss Blackwood?" 

"A member of the anti-magic radical movement.  I remember seeing the band on his arm when we left town."  I answer.

She looks at me for a few silent seconds and then stands up, "I will have to inform the higher ups about this incident.  I thank you for your cooperation."

She leaves the two of us alone again.  Newt is by my side immediately.

His thumb strokes my cheekbone, "I am so sorry, Nora.  I didn't know that would happen.  If I did I would have gone with you."

I lean into his touch, "No one could've known, Newt.  None of this is your fault."

In a low, emotion-filled voice, he vows, "I will always protect you, as long as I am still breathing, always."

He lowers his forehead to mine and our lips meet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and how short it is, guys. They finally fucking kissed! I will try to update as soon as possible, this semester is almost over and I will have time to work on this. As always, you are all amazing and wonderful.
> 
> S.Hayes


	11. Eleven

A thump from the closed case makes us reluctantly pull away.  My lips still tingle from the contact and I wish it would never end. 

"I better go see what all the fuss is about.  I'll be back as soon as I can." He gives me a brief kiss before hurrying over to the case.

As he lowers himself in he has this stupid happy smile on his lips before closing the case.  I probably have the same one on my face. I lean back in bed and sigh with content.  Even though I was nearly killed, _twice_ , I am so very happy right now.  All of this excitement has made me suddenly sleepy, so I close my eyes and sink into a dream.

_Newt and I are down in the shed, the hum of distant talking becoming clear as my eyes focus on the scene.  We both have small crystal glasses of amber liquid in our hands and relaxed body language.  I'm sitting on an extra table across from the work table that Newt is leaning against.  My legs swing lazily.  There is music somewhere close by, but not too loud._

_"And how would you do that?" I ask, "Enlighten me."_

_He sets down his glass on his work table behind him and accepts the unknown challenge.  He saunters over to my amused body and slots his hips against mine.  He tips my head back with alcohol brave hands and I blindly set my drink down as well, sinking my hands into his impossibly soft curls as our lips touch.  As the kisses get more intense I feel his hand on my waist skim down my side and catch the back of my knee, hitching my leg around his waist.  I drag my lips down his neck and he responds by grabbing my waist and lifting me up onto the table, now both my legs wrapped around his waist.  His lips reconnect with mine and his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip.  I moan into his mouth and start to unbutton his shirt. My hands slip under his shirt and trace the many scars that criss-cross his torso, which is hot to the touch._

_"Nora." He moans my name as my hands travel lower._

_He says my name again_ begging _me this time.  I push my hips against him in urgency and pull him closer, never wanting this end._

"Nora, dinner is ready." Newt says, his hands on my shoulders, shaking me awake.

I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato as he lets go of my shoulders and I sit up. True to his word, two plates sit on a metal tray with steam curling from them.

"Are you okay?" Worry is evident in his voice and eyes as he presses the back of his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine, Newt. Let's eat." I change the subject, the feeling of him between my legs burned into my brain.

I can still feel his lips on my neck as he sits beside me in bed and brings the tray between us. It smells wonderful, and the food distracts my mind from the erotic dream it just experienced.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Newt asks as he picks up his silverware and starts to eat.

The fork I have in my hand is gripped even tighter as I manage to get out, "Very nice."

"How are the creatures?" I rush out, desperate to change the subject as the pit in my stomach burns with a fire from the dream.

He eyes me before saying, "They are good. I think they miss you, you have been asleep and recovering for almost a week."

I nod and continue to eat the stir-fry that was served in the dining hall.

"Nora, I have to ask you something." Newt tells me.

I turn to him, "Yes?"

He takes a deep breath, "I need to go back to America. Not tomorrow, but in a few weeks."

"If you want, you can stay here where it is safe-" I cut him off with a weak scoff.

"Yes because I was so very safe almost a week ago when someone tried to kill me _twice_." I hiss to him.

"Don't you get it Newt?  As long as they are still running I will _never_ be safe."  I turn away from him as tears prick my eyes.

I feel his hand slip in mine and rub his thumb over my knuckles, which have mostly healed apart from faint scabs. 

"Of course I will go with you." I tell him after a few minutes of composing myself again.

He presses a kiss to my temple and takes our plates and the tray back down to the dining hall.  I slam my hands down on the quilt I'm under.  If they try to hurt him I will not hesitate to rip their eyes out myself.  _MACUSA_ needs to know about this, it has gone on for far too long.  I climb out of bed with a blanket draped over my shoulders and sit on the couch.  Newt walks in and smiles, sitting next to me.  I lean on him until he raises his arm and I settle under it.

"Tell me about the dragons." I whisper to him, afraid that if I speak any louder I will break the moment that has just started. 

He leans back into the sofa against the arm rest and I go with him, practically we are cuddling on the sofa, "They are all wonderful in their own ways and all of them are special.  I was here as an intern a few years ago when it had started.  I'm glad because when I did the eggs hatched a few hours after my arrival.  I witnessed all of them claw or smash their way into this world, and it was breath taking.  The reserve doesn't have any right now, but one day I will take you to the Ukranian Dragon Reserve and we can watch the babies hatch together."

Newt was playing with the tips of my hair while he was murmuring his story with the fire crackling in the background.  

"Go to sleep, love, I will be right here when you wake." He whispers to me, his breath brushing against my forehead.

I respond with a small kiss to his neck and succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another filler chapter. School is really cracking down on midterms coming up. When Christmas break comes up next Tuesday I will do a double update that night. Again, I'm really sorry for the short chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> All my love, 
> 
> S.Hayes


	12. Twelve

Newt's suitcase is between us as we stand in front of Mrs. Mars in the gate of the reserve a few weeks later, just as he planned.

There have been no more attempts on my life or on any others, but a few escorts are riding along with us to the station and to the dock where we will part ways on the ship back to America.

Mrs. Mars smiles brightly as our clasped hands as we say our goodbyes.  She is wearing a once white crisp button down tucked into high waisted tight pants with black boots.

"Well, looks like I was right all along, Mr. Scamander." She says, her smile now shifting to a smug one.

I turn to him, "About what?"

She turns to me, "I told him when he first came here that he would meet his one and only in this place, but not at the time.  Soon, I told him.  He stammered and blushed, such a handsome one he is.  You take care of each other you hear?"

She pulls Newt in for a tight hug, his face half hidden in her fiery mane.  She lets him go and pulls me in.

"Your chains will be broken soon, just wait." She whispers in my ear, her fingers pressing into my coat where my scar is on my side.

I pull away and shiver, pulling on a mask of a smile.  My mind is in a daze, how did she know about that?  Not even Newt knows.  I relax my eyes as the woods start to turn into the clear empty fields.  Soon we are at the station and Newt stands beside me.  Mrs. Mars paid for our train tickets and booked us a double compartment with a door between the two for privacy. 

I shiver as I step on the train, suddenly remembering the last time.  That was a warning, but what for?  Maybe something to do with the reserve…  Did they want me to stay away?  For what reasons?  It doesn’t make sense to warn me of a magical place when they are anti magic radicals. 

My thoughts are interrupted by Newt's hand on my waist guiding me to our compartment.  Same as last time, as usual.  It is just before lunch, but Mrs. Mars packed all of us a lunch before leaving.  I slide open the door and we all grab our sandwiches and chips.  The escorts talk among themselves quietly.

"So where are we going when we get to America?" I ask Newt before I take a bite of my sandwich.

He sips his drink, "We are staying with two women, Tina and Queenie Goldstein.  They will have a place for us there."

I turn this information over in my head and nod.  I stand up and open the case.

"I'm going to check on them." I tell Newt.

He lifts his drink to me and I lower myself into the case.  I make the usual rounds and pet the niffler curled up in my lap.  My mind circles tirelessly around the fact that Mrs. Mars knew about the scar on my side, always concealed.  

“Nora?  I brought some hot tea, it was offered on the trolley and they had your favorite.”  Newt rambles as he enters the case carrying a teapot, cream, sugar, two cups, and spoons on a tray. 

He sets the tray on the other side as he sits next to me on the steps, taking in the image of the animals scattered comfortably around me.  He hands me a small dainty tea cup with a hairline crack in the handle.  Steam rises and curls under my nose as I blow on the hot liquid gently.  Newt has cast a charm on the milk in the tea to take the shape of a squid.

“At Hogwarts there is a giant squid in the lake.  I would go out there and watch it, could’ve watched it all day.  I miss him.”  Newt’s cup has a squid in it as well, wrapping a few tentacles around the shaft of the spoon.

“How did you know it was a he?”  I ask as I take a tentative sip.

“During the spring he would splash around, making big waves and wailing.  He was trying to impress another, smaller, male squid.  Magical squids are born male and the smaller ones will change genders to mate and carry offspring.”  Newt explains to me.

“Are there other creatures that change genders?  Magical ones?” I ask him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

He nods, “A few, but I haven’t had the chance to examine them closely.”

A knock on the case startles us.  I climb the steps and see it is one of the escorts.

“Is anything wrong?” I ask.

She looks out the window, exposing her neck to a rather nasty burn mark and shakes her head, “Nothing the matter Miss Blackwood, we just wanted to check up on you.”

She adds, “The train is almost to the station where we will drive you to the dock.  It’s best you two come out now.”

We follow her lead and as we settle back into our seats the train screeches to a stop hard enough for me to wrap my arm through Newt’s and planting my feet on the ground to prevent us from falling to the floor.  All the escorts burst through the door, wands out.  We are in a small town on the coast.

“The train wasn’t supposed to stop here.”  One of them say, fear and excitement mixed in his eyes. 

“Can we apparte to the ship?” I ask, my wand slipping in my hand.

As the escort opens his mouth to reply, an explosion shakes the train.  I hear cheers and screams as blurs race by outside.  I recognise the symbol of the anti magic radicals and feel my stomach turn.  The escorts make a tight circle around the two of us and I glance at Newt.  I would grip his hand, but it has the case handle in it.  I hear spells cast and gunshots.  Blood splatters on the window and I’m back at my house with the flames around.  I can feel the pressure of Diana’s hand gripping my wrist, pulling me out of the house.  Cutting through the fire is the river of Diana’s blood.

“We need to get out of here now!”  Another escort yells.

I feel Newt’s wand hand pressed down behind my neck, we are all bending over at the waist as smoke curls around the ceilings.  Flush us out and pick us off one by one.  

“There is a port-key in the other room.  A safe house.”  The escort with the burn on her neck says. 

We stiffen at the thundering footsteps after a crash of glass.  They are on the train now.  The escorts push us through and we squeeze through the door.  As the escort with the neck burn reaches for her bag she stills and blood rushes from her side.  Everyone casts defensive charms or worse in the general direction of the door while another guard gets the port-key.  He is successful and everyone scrambles to grab on, jostling one another.  As the port-key works, I feel a rough pull on my arm and the others are gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating in so long! I will try to be better. Thank you all for reading this, I love you all.


End file.
